


Love Is A Gamble (But I'm Willing To Play)

by LesbionicSylar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Marijuana, NO BELL/CLARKE ALLOWED, No lesbian deaths, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, You're safe with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbionicSylar/pseuds/LesbionicSylar
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been enemies for what seems like since birth. Their families rivaled against each other decades before their birth, causing a massive political Woods/Griffin battle that goes on non-stop. Lexa learned to throw that hate away while Clarke keeps pushing at it. You know, until Lexa somehow sweeps her off of her feet in the most angelic way.But stubborn, stubborn, Clarke wont let Lexa get under her...Possibly even literally.





	1. Beheaded, Survived

**Author's Note:**

> Im not particularly good with first pages but I feel it gets better near the end. Trust me, I will do my best to make it a juicy story! Got it all mapped out, actually plotted for once in my life! Hopefully ill stick with it and not scrap it. Make sure to comment if you liked the first page! Really boosts my self-esteem about my writing job. I hope its good! <3

Clarke didn't have much time to get to school. She was already late by twenty minutes and the bus somehow decided to roll straight past her house! Since her mother, Abby Griffin, was already working her shift at the local children's hospital, Clarke didn't have a choice but to run as fast as her legs would carrying her. Sixteen and no car but stamina like The Flash. 

The school year was almost halfway done and Clarke's scores were dropping relentlessly. From a 3.0 GPA to a 2.3 GPA in less than a week and she wasn't sure how that could even be remotely possible. It made her somewhat anxious 24/7, even though she knows that grades aren't everything.

Clarke arrived at the school she has been in for years now. Ark Orbit High, one of the best high schools in Ton, DC. It was exactly what you'd think when you picture a school like this. Every academic group and athletic group had a long line of championships, keeping their reign every battle. Girls were preppy and some a bit bitchy here and most of the guys are douches. 'Immature children, all of them', Clarke thought. 

All except for one. Lexa Woods. Clarke happened to boarder a locker with hers. Every day she'd see her face and everyone knows how Clarke Griffin loves a good puzzle and Lexa had all of the pieces. But she just couldn't fit them together. 

Lexa seemed to be perfect in every way, the swaying of her hair to her extremely (and impressively) toned biceps. She played in the school's football team, one that hasn't lost in just about three years now, thanks to the only girl on their squad and the first female quarterback. Even if those accomplishments boosted Lexa's chances of getting a scholarship and a fantastic education, she was also a massive dick.

Woods hardly talked to anyone outside of her little group and even if she did it was to piss someone off. Clarke's almost certain that Lexa filled one of the most popular kids in school, Bellamy Blake's, locker with mealworms, just to get under his skin.

It was childish, yes, but there was a reason. Everyone knows that Lexa doesn't do anything that isn't necessary. Blake must have been quite the ass to piss Lexa off that much.

Almost no one hated Woods, she was like the face of the school. But Clarke? She couldn't stand the girl. As much as she loves piecing her together, Lexa managed to peck at Clarke like she was nothing but a bug. The way she would lightly run her emerald eyes over Clarke's lips when they small talked, playing the dominance game. At least that is what she thought of her doing. Or the way should tuck a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. It was a game, and she is smart enough to know it. Lexa happened to be distance but oh so very present. She had that effect on everyone that even looked her way. Woods was somewhat like.. magic. And not the sweet kind. But her focuses aren't on finishing the puzzle that is Lexa Woods, but her dying grades,

Clarke entered the school, surprised to see that everyone was still walking the halls. Had she gotten there so late it was lunch? Or was she actually right on time. Clarke looked down at her wristwatch, the same time as she left. 

Leaning against her locker, she held a puzzled expression, trying to fix the clock with a twist of a small valve. The hands still didn't move an inch. It must've recently stopped working, due to the old age the wristwatch was. And because she accidentally stepped on it..

"Clock not working, princess?" Finn's light gaze traced every expression on Clarke's face. She hated the way he did that. "My wristwatch is broken." She so obviously stated. Finn only chuckled at her clear comment. 

"Yeah, cause' the broken glass didn't tell me that anyways." He eyed the watch carefully, knowing how that is Clarke's father's watch. He understood how much it meant to her but there truly wasn't anything he could do. That wristwatch was way past it's time. "Sorry, princess, seems your watch is gone for good." His sentence caught a shit-eating grin from Clarke and narrowed oceanic eyes. 

"Anyways, I have a football game to prepare for. You should really come see it! Raven is going to be there!" Finn shouted from behind his shoulder, already halfway down the spacious hallway. 

'A football game, huh? I guess it couldn't hurt.' Clarke thought to herself. 

Maybe it'll be the fun she needs in these stressful times. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke walked out from, fortunately, her last classroom with a happy huff. She didn't enjoy doing school work. It seemed unimportant. She learned most of the useful things already in her life, they are just making what she knows harder. But she could never say that in front of her teachers. They always have the most boredom inducing lectures about how "school will prepare you for life" and how "everything you learn is important", when in reality, school doesn't teach you jack about the real work. 

But Clarke didn't want to spoil her mind with those thoughts when she had a game to get to. Everyone was most likely already there, seeing how she had to stay in class afterwards just to kick her grades up a little bit. The hallways had faint light, showing the walls and only a strip of illumination painted the marble floors. 

For once, her work place had no noise. Nothing except for the sound of a locker opening. And it just so happened to be Lexa Woods. As mentioned before, their lockers were assigned next to each other. Lexa didn't seem to have a problem with it but Clarke surely did. 

With little force, she tried to block out her locker-mate but hurriedly pushing her books into the already unorganized locker of hers. Lexa, on the other hand, had probably the most aligned locker she's ever seen. So clean and tidy. As best as she tried to ignore the girl in the football uniform beside her, a few simple words caught her immediate attention. 

"Hello, Clarke." The brunette voiced ever so softly. Lexa's tone has always been soothing but it can also be the scariest thing in the world. Sometimes, listening to her is like walking on a field of clouds and other times, such as when she is angered, it sounds like thunder causing a once sturdy tree to crash the ground with shaking force. You can never tell which tone she would use on you. And that is how she got her famous nickname; "The Commander". Being a quarterback and having just a demanding voice would earn you a name like that.

"Lexa.." Was all she desired to get out. "I heard you were coming to the game." Woods monotonously implied. Clarke glanced at her, a bit off. Why would she care? 

"You heard right. I'm cheering on my friend, Fi-" she was cut off "And Bellamy?" Lexa added in. The blonde only nodded, earning the smallest smile from Lexa (who never really smiled at all). If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed. But Clarke is artistic. She sees everything that is beautiful and worth painting. Not that her "smile" was worth painting or anything. 

"Well, I hope you enjoy the match. I'll be sure to throw the ball to you in the end. Everyone loves a good high school souvenir.. see you later, Griffin." And with that, she was out of Clarke's hair, thank God.

She couldn't tell if Lexa was being serious or not. It didn't sound like an asshole offer. It sounded genuine. Lexa always tosses her football to someone in the crowd, as if she likes to give people something to remember her bye. But that isn't how Lexa worked. She's just self-conceited and likes to play herself as bigger than she actually is.

Some would even go as far as to say that Lexa is a massive narcissist. 

Now that she had cleared her mind, and personal space, of Lexa, she was all prepared to head on out to the already packed football field. And, boy, was she right.

The second the cool, DC air hit her, the air was filled with noise, presumably cheering on Ark Orbit's mascot, a big gorilla that everyone called Pauna. No one really knew why, the name just fit with the gorilla that stood almost seven feet tall (the person in the costume clearly incredibly tall). Who was Pauna fighting? The Tree-crew's mascot, the wolf named Arius. 

Honestly, Lexa fit the description of a Tree-crew football player. Unbelievably, massively, built, intelligent beyond anyone's comprehension, A++ student, as cold as the Arctic winds, and intimidating to no end. Clarke was surprised that Lexa didn't transfer over to the people who fit her exact description. Her people, even. Lord knows that she would dominate them. 

Clarke quickly found her best friend of ten years, Raven, sitting on the bleachers with Octavia beside her. 

"Hey, Griff! Haven't seen you all day! Sucks that we have our classes separated." Raven mumbled, patting the metal seat that was to the right of her. Clarke sat down, locking her attention onto the two mascots comedically battling with one another, a slight warm up before the true battle comes. 

"Yeah." Was all Clarke said, a little bit chilly in the night's breeze. 

Out of nowhere, a band of trumpets came out from the entrance where the players would normally come from. They played an energetic tune, the rest of the band appearing from the room. Behind them, the "Arkers" as their officially football name branded them. 

They were wild, just like the music filling the already ear splitting field. Jumping around, practically smacking each other's helmets. 

Just as they had appeared, the Tree-crew came from another section of the room, far across the field. Clarke had caught sight of the famous, international name "Woods" on the back of one of the players. Lexa just so happened to point to Clarke who was hidden in the mass pool of people. "What a bitch." Clarke insulted uner her breath, just loud enough for Raven to hear. 

"Clarke, chill out. You and Lexa may be family rivals but Lexa plays fairly." Raven had no idea how long the Woods and Griffin families fought. Abby had stayed out of the virtually life long rivalry between the two groups but Clarke carried on the hatred for the Woods. Jake always taught her to never trust a Woods person. They are all liars and manipulators, Clarke knows that much. But Raven was also partly correct in her words. Lexa didn't seem to take much seriousness in the family rivalry. 

It did start in 1989 because of two of the families were at war with business, both being completely aggressive in their approaches with one another. Politics, it was. That is what Jake was and that is why he had such a burning passion to wipe out the Woods legacy. The legacy that they carried so proudly. 

They were known to be one of the most powerful, intelligent and high-headed political figures. The Griffins had quite the name too. They were known to be honest, perseverant and quick mind.

But both parties had big flaws that the public know. The Woods were manipulators while the Griffins couldn't help but be so very unorganized in their tactics, causing a few points to be easily countered when in a debate with one another. It is known.

The football match started, full force. Clarke wasn't really into football, she didn't even know what half of the words in them were. Who was winning and who wasn't. She's never really been much of a sports fan but supports Finn through everything, especially his matches. He had the desire to be quarterback but everyone knows that the position is taken but the best person for the job. 

But she supported him anyways. 

And she waited.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match was done, finally. It took two hours to finish and the clock turned eight. Just as Lexa promised, she actually didn't throw her the ball. Again, 'what a bitch', she thought. Why would Clarke want it anyways? Its not like a football from Lexa Woods is anything to worship. But its the fact that she promised to do it and so disrespectfully didn't. She never thought that Lexa would be so low. 

Everyone almost instantaneously cleared the bleachers, Clarke having been the last one to actually leave the school's ground. She had a quick after class to give her grades a little bit of a push in the right direction. This has been her routine every day for a week now so her mom was used to Clarke being late when coming home. But she did eventually finish the mathematic equations that challenged her brain to it's extent. 

She frustratingly sighed, closing the room's door just a few seconds after. She was ready to get out of this place. Not just physically but she actually wanted to just leave Ark Orbit High for good. 

Clarke made her way over to her locker that was decorated with multiple self made drawings of, well, anything. She had to put away her books before finally leaving for the weekend. Finally. But before she could even get a step away from the lockers, she rounded herself to see Lexa in such a close proximity. Her right hand was beside Clarke's hand, resting on her locker. She basically backed Clarke to the steel doors. 

Lexa wasn't wearing her football outfit at all, not the shoulder pads or anything. Just a black tank top with yoga pants that made every detailed muscle very noticeable. "I don't break promises." Was all she said. "Yeah right, your family breaks a lot of promises." Clarke just rolled her blue orbs at the girl in front of her that did move a facial muscle a bit at the purposely stingy comment. "So you will call every Woods character a dishonest and dishonored? I suppose that just authenticates just what kind of mindset you have. A narrow one. Common for a Griffin." Lexa pushed at Clarke's buttons, just for a tiny test.

But Clarke did not allow Woods to get under her skin again, she just eyed her down, seeing no emotion whatsoever. At this point, Lexa removed her hand from the locker that was previously enclosing Clarke. "What do you want, Lexa?"

"I just announced that I do not break my promises like my blood supposedly does." She let an eyebrow lift at the restatement that the blonde had originally come up with. 

Lexa pulled her hand from her back and revealed the leather ball up to Clarke, which kind of surprised her.

She was unsure about whether or not to take the ball, after all it is coming from her family's enemy. But she's too stubborn to not look like a complete bitch, even if she does act like it in Lexa's presence. So she did take the ball from Lexa's hand. More like snatched it. 

"Do you have a ride, Clarke? Someone to pick you up?" Lexa inquired, her viridescent eyes gazing deeply into Clarke's azure ones. She couldn't stop thinking about how sea green Lexa's eyes were. She knew that she had some of the prettiest pair of eyes but seeing them so close, it made her gaze into them deeper than intended, getting lost in the jade. It took her a few seconds to quickly snap out of the trance-like state she was in, Lexa's eyes will cause that type of reaction. 

"I don't.." she didn't plan to say those words. She wanted to tell her that her mother was on the way, even if she has a shift later than double-digits. But she told her anyways. 

"Then allow me to drive you home, Griffin. I may be seemingly inhospitable but I don't lack a beating heart. I too can feel emotions. I'm not an animal like you see me as. I have strong intuition and leaving you wandering home in the darkness doesn't make me feel secure for you." The words that slip out of Lexa's mouth, the vocabulary that she works under is breathtaking, in some way. No one in high school would use words like "inhospitable" or use the sentence "I don't lack a beating heart". Lexa, as reluctantly as Clarke would like to admit, is very presentable and fit the overall personality of a true formal woman. She's only about seventeen and so is Clarke but she would consider Lexa to have a higher standard compared to most people in the world.

She worked so elegantly around the words she uses, the way she holds herself and the gestures that she makes, which are more selfless than self-conceited. Maybe Lexa isn't all that bad..

No.

No.

She is. She has to be. She's a Woods after all. They are all liars and Clarke knows better than to let her guard down with a Woods. She isn't stupid. But Lexa was so convincing. Maybe that's the Woods' charm. Or maybe not. Maybe Lexa is genuine. Clarke decided to observe Lexa longer, long enough to see her true colors. But she wont like a minute of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking across the parking lot, only a few cars to be seen. They only stopped when Lexa opened the passenger side of her car. A Porsche. A fucking Porsche. 

"You're being serious? You have a 2017 Porsche 911? This car costs 89,400 dollars. How..?" Clarke stopped once she realized that she was swooning over the silver sports/luxury vehicle. Her halted excitement caused by the car was also because Lexa was wearing a miniscule smirk. It made all of the blood in Clarke rush to her cheeks, blushing in minimal embarrassment at how she fangirled over Woods' car. 

"So you are a car fanatic, huh?" Lexa played that same little smirk on her lips, Clarke hated it. "Just wait until you hear the sound system." She humbly boasted about her multi-thousand dollar car. Clarke came to the realization that Lexa was holding the door open for her, not wanting to be rude, she took the seat. It was leather. Red leather to be exact. Clarke was a nerd for red leather.

And the steering wheel, oh the steel wheel looked amazing. That too had red leather stitched onto it. The dash board of the car lit up into blue immediately once Lexa started the push button start up that hid directly to the right of the wheel. To Clarke's surprise, the hard-top has automatically retracted itself into the back of the car. How in the world did she pay for this high-end mobile?

"Play what you like, Clarke. It has an auxiliary input and cord, you know." Lexa purposefully made a playful, yet snarky comment. "You don't want to play your music?" Clarke double checked, not to be disrespectful.

"If I played my music, you'd go crazy. I listen to people like Thomas Newman and James Horner." Lexa pushed the petal forwards, lightly launching the car into action, it didn't take a second to build up speed. "Never heard of them.."

"Exactly."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to her house didn't take an awful long time. Lexa definitely went over the speed limit; and not by a little bit. Clarke enjoyed the feel of the soft breeze on her skin. This car probably cost more than Clarke's life. It feels nice to take the time to embrace the small, yet beautiful, things in life. Lexa seemed to be doing so.

They took the long way to Clarke's house while she was playing amazing icons such as Hayley Kiyoko and even a little bit of underground rap here and there, not the type of music that Lexa would willingly listen to. But Clarke enjoyed it and she always takes care of guests. That's how she was raised anyways. Be humble, be spick and span and take up little room. Those were the rules to her life. You could even say she was conditioned to stay that way. Why? Her family would always punish her if she didn't live up to their expectations. And that is why she's so quiet, guarded and unnervingly solemn.

Lexa was so busy trying to please her family that she's never had the time to be a teenager that she is! She's been an adult since her first word.

Lexa reached out to turn the music down once they rounded the corner into Clarke's neighborhood, Arkadia Creek, a neighborhood that boarder between middle and high class. "That one is it." Clarke pointed at a white house that looked to have two stories, completely white and a small gate that was the only way to enter the house's sidewalk. Lexa only parked near the edge of the property. 

Before Clarke could leave the door, she felt obligated to thank Lexa. She wasn't in anyway responsible for her or needed to drop her off. It was an act of kindness, one that Clarke has not ever seen from a Woods character. "Thank you, Lexa. I appreciate it." Clarke flashed a gentle, halfhearted smile to her. She planned on exiting the car right then and there but Lexa had a firm, steady yet carefully structured grip on Clarke's wrist. 

"My friends are having an early Halloween party, they told me to bring as many people as I possibly could. I want to invite you there. You don't need to dress up in a costume or you can. I do know that your friends are going to be there. It'll be comfortable with that addition. I will also try to make it as comfortable as humanly possible. Here," Lexa handed Clarke a little note, perfectly folded, "This has the address to the house that we will be throwing the party at. I hope to see you there. Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa didn't allow the semi-stunned blonde to respond by punching the petal down. 

Clarke opened the note, straightening it out as it read "997, Ghost Lake DR, Crimson Creek - 8 PM sharp." What a place to live.


	2. Belle Fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven search Ton DC's downtown streets for the perfect costume to wear for the both of them.  
> Lexa helps Clarke cope with the party, seeing how Clarke doesn't enjoy too many things going on all at once and then surprises her with a helpful and considerate offer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last page I did, people commented about my grammar. I know, I know, not the best, heard that before *said in the most humble way possible*. Also about the fact that I have trouble explaining details, which I agree on. I have severe ADHD so I get really confused easily. It was also 5 AM without sleep when I wrote the last one. This one is hopefully better, constructive criticism is appreciated. Learning is the best thing for writing, in my opinion. No one starts out perfectly. <3
> 
>  
> 
> (This is getting long I know, just saying, wait for the Fine Stud Lexa to kick in on the next chapter, its golden.)

"I hope you're ready to spend some money because we are going to find you the most perfect outfit! You'll be the hottest one at the party, well, apart from me." Raven jokingly flipped her hair that was bound into a ponytail. Clarke groaned, she despised shopping. Definitely one of her least favorite activities to do, she avoids it whenever she can. But Raven is a stubborn girl and will not allow Clarke to sit around her room all day and show up to the Halloween party in her black leather jacket, tank top, tight jeans, and combat boots. She will just not let it past her. 

Raven had to practically drag Clarke by her feet to get her outside, which wasn't easy. Clarke is almost complete muscle, despite her hardly working out. She managed to keep up with her abs, not nearly as toned as Raven's or Octavia's though. They were literally workout junkies. 

Clarke remembered the spotless, silver Porsche that she had ridden in with Lexa. Raven's car wasn't in the same category as Lexa's. It was a 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier that cost no more than 2,499 and breaks down all the time. It was indeed a car but not one Clarke would favor. But she does not even have a car so its better than nothing. The pair got into the vehicle, only one of the two anxious to find the perfect outfit for Lexa's party. Its clear that everyone was going to dress up, even if it wasn't necessary.

Raven is the type of person to make the best out of every single situation that pops up, dressing in costumes being one of her favorites. All of that said, she wont give up on trying to find the two of them the most perfect outfit for this Halloween party. She already had a few ideas in mind..

Raven parked her run-down car by the curb of the road, just outside of the biggest Halloween costumes store that she could possibly find.

"We are going to get you all dressed up, Griffin. Hopefully before 8PM. Lexa's friends always throw the most outrageous parties with the best alcohol anyone could ever ask for. Its like Heaven in a bottle, in all seriousness." Raven explained as the duo entered the store. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle alongside Raven, the liquor is probably the number one reason why she is going. Free booze is her weakness. "I'm thinking about going as Batgirl, Lord knows everyone is going to be Harley Quinn. It'll give me the opportunity to deck someone."

Clarke only rolled her eyes at her bestfriend, so enthusiastic, so risky. "Really? Good luck with that, Ray." Despite knowing that she was joking, there can be times where she is totally serious about knocking a Harley Quinn out. In a sea of Harley Quinns, Raven will always be a Batgirl. "How about you, Griffin? What are you thinking about?" She asked, lightly trailing her fingers over the leather torso suit of Batgirl's complete outfit, which is placed by the nearest exit of the store.

"Beats me. I'm not one that usually does this kind of stuff." Clarke declares, scanning the many Halloween costumes in the store. Only one specific attire caught her eyes. Blue, red and gold, one of the most famous superheroes known today. "Maybe I did just find one." Clarke ran her hands over the silky scarlet cape that nearly reached the ground. "Supergirl, huh? We're going as a superhero crew? I will totally get Octavia to pick out a superhero outfit too. We can collectively take out all of the Harley Quinns!" Raven cheerfully joked, removing her Batgirl choice from the silver rack in front of her. 'A superhero crew, huh?' Clarke thought, a tiny smirk curling her lips.

Maybe Clarke will like this social event after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duet had to wait countless of stressful hours until 8PM finally arrived. Stressful meaning the dyad kept on worrying about how they looked in the suits or what type of makeup compliments the colors. It is necessary to overthink about these types of events. It is Lexa Woods' party, one of the most desired ones, in this case. If you make a good impression in the room, your high school and college life will flow easily, no trouble whatsoever in the future. 

The people who were to arrive are some of the most jocky types of personalities in the school. You impress them, you pass their "cool" test. Ark Orbit High is dependent on good looks, its the key to getting out of there alive. Clarke's small posse of Raven and Octavia haven't made much progress in dazzling their high school. This was their true shot in doing so.

"Octavia said that she's going as Wonder Woman. We will officially be going as a superhero gang." Raven laid back on Clarke's bed, watching as Clarke tried winging her eyeliner perfectly. It didn't work so well the last three times she did it.

"Come on, Clarke, its almost 8-" "I got it, I got it." She hurriedly yet carefully lined the dark inky substance, just right. It seems that the fourth time is a charm. "Okay ready!" 

Since Clarke's mother is working the night shift, once again, they had to take Raven's car. Not exactly the best thing to show up in but, again, it is better than nothing. The problem is, everyone else has GTRs or SRTs. But they drove the beaten car to 997, Ghost Lake DR anyways.

The house was massive, at least ten times the size of Clarke's and Raven's combined. There was a massive gate with a "W" sign taking up the middle of it, people coming in and out through an intercom on the side of the gate, directly on the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the land. That wall is sure to keep out any intruders, its probably the safest place you could live in!

The Crimson Creek neighborhood is probably the most wealthiest place to live in all of DC. It has such beautiful scenery. Okame Cherry Trees gracefully filled each piece of gated land up while the delicate roses joined them. Not a single house was two stories tall, it is a necessity to have them at least forty feet high and no house is left unguarded. The gate size varied according to the owner's liking, Lexa's seemed to have the biggest gates on her street. She kept security high as well, security guards standing their place on either side of the gate. Probably a perk to being a Woods. Somehow, the Woods family took a turn to being one of the richest families recorded in history. That's probably where Lexa got her Porsche, her family paid for it. 

The two got out of Raven's car that was parked across the street, they both aided in fixing each other's outfits, then off they went! "What's your name?" One of the guards questioned Clarke. He had a beard that no one could even fantasize of beating, both sides of his face were marked by tribal tattoos, only adding to his already aggressive appearance and aura. "Clarke Griffin. This is Raven Reyes."

The presumable body guard inspected a large list that was attached to a clipboard. His eyes searched the seemingly never ending names that were written on the list, a check by most of them. "Alright, Clarke and Raven." He pushed a tiny button down that was connected to the intercom, speaking into it. "We have a Clarke Griffin and a Raven Reyes. Open the gates." He tediously uttered into the sound system. The steel, brobdingnagian gates opened, slowly but surely. Before they could enter the prodigious land, the guard stopped the two girls. "If you even look at her the wrong way, you wont like what comes next." His voice could make someone's blood run cold. Anyone could tell that he wasn't joking when he said that, which unnerved them. "Aside from that, my name is Gustus. If you need anything, Lexa has a butler by the name of Titus. Bald man, tattoos on his head. While on another note, avoid Indra. She's head guard around here and probably the most protective of Lexa. She wont hesitate to hurt you." He alerted them, his tone a lot kinder than what accompanied his former words. 

Great, a body guard that can wring your neck with bare hands and a chief that wont hesitate to rip out your intestines and play jump rope with them. Sounds like a fun time..

Raven and Clarke walked swiftly to the front porch, the gate closing behind them with a loud bang and them both heedfully cursing profanities at the guard that threatened them.

Guests littered the yard, literally and metaphorically speaking. It looked as if hundreds of people gathered here, proving just how magnificent Lexa's parties are.

They weren't sure if they should knock or just go in, but by the way people were going in and out before said it all. The second they turned the doorknob, the already audible music increased. Lexa's house was packed with people dressed up as a variety of characters. Clarke was sure that she saw a guy dressed as a pickle. Even the furries were invited! You know, the kids that wear wolf tails and fangs around school, howling and snarling at the jocks. This is the first time Clarke has ever seen the more unpopular kids at a party like this. 

The two stood their ground in the exact same spot as before, unsure as to how to act until Raven spotted another superhero in the distance, Octavia. Octavia must've caught a glimpse of Clarke and Raven as well, seeing how she was cautiously sprinting towards them, pushing past a few people. "There are like two other superheroes and, like, fifty villains. People are weird.." Octavia vehemently stated, clearly excited that there were few superheroes, which is kind of weird. Ever since the "Suicide Squad" movie came out, everyone started to favorite the villains. Clarke, Raven and Octavia, on the other hand, still recognize Enchantress, Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang as people who are not in any way, shape or form characters to idolize. They prefer the superheroes, even if the villains have a wider popularity. "Our school likes mainstream things, no wonder." Raven's feathers are clearly ruffled at how unoriginal her school is. Who could blame her, everyone was practically the same, except for a few selected kids. They came out completely their own. 

"Do you guys smell that?" Raven sniffled a bit at the scent that was rapidly spreading throughout the mansion. "Its weed, you noobs." Finn wrapped his arms around both Clarke and Raven, quite arrogantly in their opinions, only earning him a light shove from the duo. He was dressed up in the full Johnny Depp "Pirates of the Caribbean" outfit, fitting the role of a pirate.

"I didn't know Lexa smoked weed?" Clarke, bewildered, questioned the thought of it. She's so very proper and seemed to be a rule follower, if anything. 

"Lexa doesn't. These kids do. Watch out for the smoke, there's such thing as second hand intoxication." Finn teasingly snickered at his friends who overall looked shocked. All except for Raven, she would actually smoke a blunt, screw second hand smoke. "Anyways Bellamy is being the DJ so if you've got any inputs, go straight to him. I already fooled the crowd by putting on Barbra Streisand songs. You should've seen their faces.." He chuckled some more before heading off towards the football team that took up most of the first floor. They honestly were like a herd of buffalo, seemingly never ending.

If anyone knows Bellamy, they know that he has a wild passion for music. One that is so deep, his world almost revolves around only football and music. A talented ear, no doubting that. "I don't know about you but I'm going to find the thing that motivated me into coming here.. the booze." Raven enthusiastically mentioned, shooting finger guns at Clarke as she practically stumbled backwards into the sea of people. Sweaty people at that. 

"Want to come with me to find Lincoln?" Octavia didn't think twice about trying to include Clarke in her activities, which she honestly wish were more private. Always the one to sacrifice than to take. "That kind of depends on what you're going to do with him."

"What's a Lexa party for? Having intellectual conversations or making out, you tell me." She partially taunted Clarke, knowing precisely what she would choose between those two. 

Clarke let out a small sigh, not wanting any part of seeing that show. Third wheeling would be taking its right of passage if she joined the two lovers. Plus, why would she want to practially watch them lock lips? Not a pleasant site when its your best friend.

Clarke didn't really say anything except for a negligible grunting noise and a playful push to Octavia's back. Left alone at Lexa's party, or so she thought. 

A faint tapping from behind Clarke sent her turning on her heels, only to see the host herself! "You made it." Lexa has the most inappreciable smirk, you could hardly spot it. But it wasn't an overbearing or an exasperate smirk, like most of the high school boys tend to use. It is the kind that is attentive and tender no matter how small, and sort of gives off the impression that she's walking on eggshells around Clarke. 

Lexa was dressed head to toe in an attire that could only be described as something a warrior goddess would sport. Two swords on her back, a sheathed knife hanging by her side, "dripping" war paint brushed thoroughly around her eyes, and layers of dark clothing, something someone should take in. "Supergirl, huh? Is it because of the new TV series?" Lexa frolicsomely inquired, only to receive a very curious expression from Clarke. "I've never seen it." 

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah, well that makes the two of us. But I have perused the comics before. The apparel fits you well, in more than one way. You've got it all. Your well built body, your blonde locks, I'm almost certain that Kara Danvers also has nearly inconceivable blue eyes. You really picked out a suitable getup. I call someone like you a belle fille." Her multifarious flattery made Clarke smile more than once, surely. Despite her hating the majority of the Woods bloodline, Lexa managed to actually grow on her, something she would never admit though. But regardless of the way Lexa was connecting with her, Clarke will always have that thought of all of the Woods being liars. Machiavellian people.

But then there is a considerable portion of her that thinks that maybe Lexa is one of the good ones. She's proven herself to be so far and that is solely why Clarke is giving her even a fraction of her attention and precious time.

"Oh, yeah? What does belle fille mean?" Clarke rose a single brow, crossing her arms. She couldn't wait to see what is behind those two words. 

"Belle fille is French for beautiful girl and belle folle means crazy beautiful and I suppose both of those stand for you." It is true what people say, the Woods family tend to be quite smooth with their words. Clarke's school doesn't call her "Fine Stud Lexa" for nothing. She's a complete badass, cool, everyone looks up to her and she dominates. There's probably so many more words to describe her label but no one could possibly name them all. But there is one major thing about Lexa, she is a shameless flirt when outside of a relationship.

She's so guarded and built up that she prefers playing with emotions than actually giving in to them and that is why Clarke wont take any of her words seriously. That's just who Lexa is, there is no telling whether she's being genuine or not. The only true way to find out is to go for it or to let her take the wheel. But if that never happens, prepare to debate everything about her.

Its like a gamble. You win big time or you lose everything. Even the simplest rejection from Lexa will send the entire school after the victim, its happened before. Lexa clearly doesn't want that to occur but she cant help who she is. Everyone is her backer, its a true shame if she turns you down. And that is precisely why Clarke wont even dare to take her words seriously, its such a tremendous chance. 

With Lexa, it is 100% or 0%, never in between. That is why she's not been seen with anyone in the school, she doesn't find most people appealing enough. Why would Clarke be any different?

"You're alone?" Lexa inexpressively queries, lacking any vocal expression, adding to her already inscrutable ways. A lot of the time, Lexa is inclined to being dull, dry. Emotions of any kind are not her forte, it seems, but she cracks a few grins here and there to lighten the mood. 

"Well.. yes and no. My friends ran off to do their own thing. I'm not too sure what I want to do, I don't usually go to parties-" "Because they make you uncomfortable?" Lexa saw right through her, pointing out just exactly how festivities like this causes her to react. "Is it because there is too much going on?" Just like that, Lexa managed to decode Clarke's feelings, even though she hardly knows her. 

"You know me without knowing me." Clarke played a half-hearted smile, hating how she does that. Lexa could see it when even her closest friends couldn't.

"Well I'm not stupid." And, God, isn't that the truth. Clarke swore that Lexa has a 4.0 GPA, and probably kept that score for her entire life. "I can tell when someone is strained. I too do not like parties but the football team wanted to throw one. One that allows everyone to come, so long as they ask. Since their houses aren't big enough to hold hundreds, they wanted to throw it in my house. I'm not discourteous so I let it past me. If I could, I would get out of here." 

Clarke tiled her head at the girl in front of her. "Why don't you? It is your house, you know. You can come and go, I'm sure they wont even notice you're gone. Everyone here is too preoccupied with beer and weed." Clarke pointed out, making Lexa ponder the idea for a few quick moments. 

"You're correct, I am eligible to come and go and I please..... okay, if I leave, you're coming with me." She implied with the simplest tone. "What? Why?" Was all Clarke questioned about. "Well you don't want to be here, I don't want to be here. Lets go, its as uncomplicated as it sounds. You aren't obligated to leave though, it is a straightforward offer. I just thought-" before she could even finished, Clarke held up her hand in a clear 'stop" motion. "I get it, Lexa." She chuckled ever so lightly. "I see. It wouldn't harm me to go," she was already leading the way to the front door. "Then where do you want to g-" 

"Surprise me." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, they took the flawless, glossy silver Porsche that Clarke adores so very much. The best thing about this was they were still dressed in their costumes and people driving beside them gave them the strangest looks, some even taking pictures. Lexa didn't care much for those people, ignoring them all together. But Clarke would give them a smile and a thumbs up or finger guns. 

Life is all about fun, which Lexa unfortunately forgets.

The Saturday night breeze was brisk and felt great overall. The sky held so many stars, Clarke has never seen anything like it. It was just so brimful, she couldn't see a single space that was missing the balls of energy. 

They've been driving for almost thirty minutes, across the highway, over bridges, but right now they were on one of the straightest, widest road. Lexa was going at least 178 miles per hours, speeding past the very few cars that were occupying the same road. 

This moment couldn't possibly get any better. Long Live the Chief by Jidenna was blasting, they had no bounds to their speed and the road was roughly empty, allowing them to switch to whatever lane the wanted, risk free! They hadn't said a word to each other but occasional glances were stolen from the both of them, little smiles to accompany the brief looks.

They came to a halt only when Lexa turned her car off next to a forest trail, two miles away from where they previously were. 

Lexa was first to get out from the car and even repeated the action she did the night before by opening the passenger side of the car, just for Clarke. "Where are we?" the blonde questioned her "frenemy", looking steadily and intensely at the full forest in admiration. It was gorgeous, incredibly green, and there were no spots left abandoned by grass. "We are going to find one of my favorite places to go when I've got nothing else to do. Luckily, you have an eye for art. I've seen what you draw hung up inside of your locker. You'll want to draw this." Lexa carried that familiar little smirk.

"I don't have a drawing pad with me. Should've told me before we came." Clarke jested, returning the diminutive smile. "Well that isn't my fault, you said to surprise you. I was just following orders."

"So the Commander becomes commanded?" Clarke cracked some more witticism that Lexa appeared to appreciate. "Hardly. Apart from that, I always carry a clear notebook and a mechanical pencil with me, just for emergencies. It isn't something an artist like you should work with but if you want.." Lexa reached into the glove box of the Porsche and pulled out a decent sized notebook and a blue pencil. 

Clarke, with each passing moment, became closer with Lexa. Don't get me wrong, she still thinks that Lexa is still as much as a liar as her bloodline but she isn't all that bad. Definitely kinder and more open-minded, but she will always have that untrustworthy and deceitful side to her. It literally runs in her family. 

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Clarke gently took the notepad and the pencil, then off the two started walking. 

It didn't take much time before the pair made it to a gorgeous pond that had a sand walkway rounding it and a bench that overlooked the pond, just by sitting on a miniature hill. Lexa was quite right, this pond is something only an artist can truly understand and absorb.

Clarke was eager to capture the beauty of her surroundings, sitting on the bench next to Lexa, starting off with drawing the pond. 

They said merely two words to each other the entire time Clarke was drawing. Lexa, through it all, did not pester Clarke to hurry, she simply just watched as the pencil traced every fine detail over and over to finalize every tricky feature. The flowers are Lexa's favorite part. Clarke knew just how to express their true beauty, every delicate line brought out the beauty of the flowers, she delineated the scenery so well. And flowers are one of Lexa's favorite things, she knows just when someone screws them up with a simple wrong turn of their wrist when sketching them out.

To perfect the drawing, it took almost 180 minutes, otherwise known as three hours. Lexa thought it was amazing that Clarke could finish the drawing in that amount of time. A true artist she must be. "Do you like it?" she showed the artwork to Lexa, who carefully took hold of it, making sure not to cause small ripples in the thin paper.

Her sea green eyes wandered every aspect of the illustration, taking in the hard work that Clarke put into it. Lexa had to admit, she couldn't draw anything like this.

"You have a true gift, Clarke. You need to express it more often. Have you ever thought about being a fulltime artist?" Lexa questioned which ultimately made Clarke chuckle. "Yeah, right." Was all she made out, getting closer to Lexa for a better view of her sketch. "I'm being serious. You have a true talent, Griffin. I don't think I've ever seen someone work so fast on a drawing yet complete it without any flaws. If you do go to college, study art. You can make it big in this world." Looking over the drawing, Clarke could only ponder the idea of being a professional, famous artist. 

"Is that so? How about you tell that to my 2.3 GPA score." She dolefully announced, not much of an expression of her face. Lexa lifted her head and turned to Clarke, who did the exact same action. They were literally only a few inches away from each other, causing Lexa to move back just by a little bit. "2.3 GPA?" Lexa didn't have any emotion in her face or tone, and Clarke could've sworn that she was just about to get made fun of.

"Okay, how about I tutor you then?" Clarke became rather puzzled at Lexa's offer. Since when does a Woods want to help someone that isn't their blood? "Why would you do that?" Clarke suspiciously inquired, not knowing this to be a characteristic offer from the Woods family line. 

"Because I want you to succeed. I am not pulling your strings when I say that you possess a specific brilliance. You may not be completely intellectually smart but you are beyond creative, Clarke. Even some of the greatest minds did not excel in school, a lot of genius level people did poorly. Steven Hawking was the third worst student in his class, he didn't learn how to read until he was eight. Now he is credited as one of the best scientists nowadays. Michael Faraday struggled greatly in math yet he was the first man to build an electric motor. Charles Darwin is another great example. He said he caught on to mathematics very slowly and implied that the work was repugnant to him. Those three models were not superior in subjects that are considered to be required to be able to make it in this world. Lesson today is that, even if you don't get some things in school, that doesn't mean you aren't a genius in other things. You, Clarke, happen to be quite clever in my eyes. Definitely the most gifted person that I've ever met, and no doubt a genius." Clarke was staggered, stunned and shocked by how Lexa magically boosted her self-esteem levels in only a few paragraphs.

She was just speechless, as if her vocal cords have failed to vibrate. Now she just has to take up her tutoring offer.

Starting tomorrow.


End file.
